Sleepless in Rome
by bandidaciega
Summary: After years of waiting, Sophie it's getting married...in Rome. As all her guests travel to be there, shenanigans ensue, especially for her Maid of Honor. Will they survive Rome? Or will it be too much to handle? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

H **i everyone! So this is my new story, it will probably me three chapters top. Before we start, let's clarify some things:**

 **All of them are 24-25, duh, Sophie is of marrying age.**

 **Sophie and Agatha are not sisters, just friends.**

 **That's all! Please enjoy this fic! And do leave a review!**

Agatha had known Sophie for as long as she could remember. They had been through everything together, and they would always be there for each other. If Agatha knew one thing about Sophie it was: she had always wanted to get married. She dreamt of a fairy tale wedding, with a fairy tale dress and a fairy tale prince. And she got it, which was great! But it also meant a lot of pains, all because of Sophie's 'needs', and it all started like this:

Agatha had stayed at home that day, it was a Sunday, which meant no work today, just her and her TV, plus a movie marathon. She worked really hard all week long, and she needed a couple of days to rest from all the agitation.\

She lived in a small apartment in New York by herself; she and Sophie had been roommates for a while, until the latter moved out to live with her boyfriend. Since then, Agatha lived by herself, well, she had her cat, Reaper. Agatha didn't really care, so far, she was pleased with her life, even if people constantly asked if she had a boyfriend and then gossiped about her singleness.

As she had stood up to go and warm her lunch, leftovers from last night's dinner, she happily hummed to herself without a reason, smelling the scent of chicken coming from her microwave. She took it out and was heading to eat, just as she heard her doorbell.

Strange, the only person who ever visited was…

"Agatha! Are you there? I have super important news!" Sophie squealed from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Agatha yelled back, what could Sophie have to say? She just hoped it wasn't something shallow and irrelevant. She opened the door and Sophie came in; she was clad in a pink dress with black polka dots, and a denim jacket over it. Her blonde hair looked flawless, like always. One last thing about Sophie; she's a model, which makes her famous and rich, and allows her to stay on top of every trend, hence, why she always looks fabulous.

"Hey, how—

"I'm engaged! Can you believe this? I can!" Sophie interrupted, showing off a huge diamond ring. Agatha widened her eyes in surprise. She wanted to say so many things, but it was as if she couldn't speak.

"Sophie…that's great! I'm so happy for you!" Agatha finally exclaimed in response. Sophie had been dating a guy named Rafal for a little over a year, and he finally had taken the _big_ step.

"I know! It was so romantic, you wouldn't believe it!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly, while Agatha looked at the ring. It was _huge_ , and it shone so brightly. Sophie laughed at Agatha's ogling eyes.

"This is all I ever wanted to be honest, he's definitely perfect." Sophie sighed dreamily, then continued, "Anyway, so we went to have dinner at this really fancy place, and then we just walked down Central Park, and out of nowhere, he says 'he's really happy we're together and he has never been happier', and I smiled and said I was really happy too. And he got down on one knee and he said 'he loves me more than he thought it was possible and that I'm everything he always dreamt about and then HE PROPOSED AND I ALMOST PASSED OUT! But I managed to keep conscience and said yes and we kissed and I swear it was the best night ever!" Sophie squealed, while Agatha smiled at Sophie.

"That's great, congratulations! I really am happy for you!" Agatha commented, while Sophie still smiled.

"Yeah it is! Now that that is done, I came here to ask something very important" Sophie took a deep breath and asked, "Agatha Woods, would you be my maid of honor?" Agatha laughed at Sophie's dramatics but nodded her head.

"Of course! But please, don't put me in a ridiculous dress, and by that I mean a pink dress" Agatha warned, Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I have a great sense of style. Besides, I don't think pink will be one of the colors for the wedding, maybe red and black will, those go great together!" Sophie assured, while Agatha smiled at her.

"I hope so…are you two going to start planning the wedding soon?" Agatha asked, Sophie nodded her head violently.

"Hell yeah! We need to decide a date first, but yeah! Probably in 6 months, but we'll have to see. Rafal and I need to see what works best for us, and even though we have a good amount of money, it's the bride's family that pays, so…we'll probably have a budget, even though it'll probably be at least 25 grand…" Sophie explained. Agatha nodded.

"This is actually very exhilarating, even if I don't care about weddings" Agatha said, Sophie squealed again. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Agatha asked, and a guy's voice came:

"It's Tedros! Sophie said she had important news and 'needed to meet me ASAP'' Agatha looked at Sophie, she just shrugged.

"Whoops, may have offered your address as a meeting place. Sorry!" Sophie apologized, while Agatha opened the door. Tedros stepped in through it, wearing a light blue polo shirt and jeans, looking mildly confused.

"Tedros! I'm engaged!" Sophie cried loudly, extending her hand for him to see her ring.

"What? Oh my God! That's, that's, wow that's huge! Congratulations!" Tedros managed to say, Sophie looked away, and Tedros mouthed to Agatha 'that's a huge ring'. Agatha agreed with him.

"Thank you! See the ring? He knows how to please his woman, unlike someone else…"Sophie alluded. Tedros glared at her. They had dated a couple of years ago, and sometimes they still argued over old feuds. Ironically, they remained friends in an interesting series of events.

"Anyway, the thing is that she's engaged and we're all happy for her" Agatha interrupted, getting between the two.

"Yeah! Dang Sophie, I hope my future wife doesn't see this, it will give her too many high expectations" Tedros pointed out goofily, Sophie laughed.

"Shouldn't you at least have a girlfriend to be worrying about engagement rings?" Agatha asked Tedros. He pouted, then smirked.

"We could solve that, couldn't we?" Agatha blushed ten shades of red, while Sophie just gasped.

"I-I, no! Why would I do that?" Agatha weakly replied. Even if she did have a tiny crush on him, she wouldn't expose herself like that.

"You two can hook up for all that I care, just don't steal my thunder" Sophie commented, Tedros rose his eyebrows, while Agatha glared at her.

"So, if you're thinking for your wedding to be in 6 months then that would mean October?" Agatha asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Yes! Exactly, again, we need to agree on it, but that's what I have in mind!" Sophie assured, flipping her head.

"That's a good time range, not a lot of weddings on October either" Tedros complied, nodding his head.

"Tell you what, I say we all go get lunch! I pay!" Sophie cried happily, wrapping her arms around Tedros and Agatha.

"Where to?" Agatha asked, surprised by Sophie's generosity.

"I don't know! I'll drive and see!" Sophie offered, and the three headed out to eat.

None of them aware of how the next six month would play out. Unfortunately, they would be long…

As the months progressed, Agatha dealt with a lot of Sophie's pointless requests, crazy mood swings and diva behaviors. Sophie was like that always, but it was like 10 times worse than usual.

First, it was the dress. There were still three months before the wedding, but Sophie wanted to do it as soon as possible. Sophie dragged Agatha to a highly exclusive dress store, since she didn't want to go alone. Agatha had no choice but to agree, since she was in no mood to argue with Sophie.

"It's going to be so much fun! Besides, I've always wanted to buy my dress at this store" Sophie had said as they had entered the boutique.

When they arrived, Agatha simply took a seat and waited while Sophie went to look for something worthy. And for some odd reason, Agatha knew Sophie wouldn't pick the first dress she tried on.

They spent hours in the blasted store. Sophie tried on _19_ dresses before finding _the one._ One was too puffy, one was too tight, another one made her look fat, just to mention a few of the problems she encountered. Even the employee at the store was getting more frustrated with each dress. After three hours, Agatha was tired of sitting, and she didn't dare to complain, she wasn't going to risk a tirade from Sophie. She understood it was important to find the perfect dress and all, but after the fifth try at the store, Agatha would've given up.

But after hours of unsuccessful findings, Sophie found a dress. Hallelujah! And she looked absolutely beautiful: It was a strapless mermaid dress, with a slender belt made of crystals. Finally, the skirt was made of delicate ruffles, while the bodice had lace details all over it. Sophie walked over Agatha, her face had smile plastered on it.

Sophie took a look at herself in the mirror, and she gasped loudly. Agatha crossed her fingers, hoping Sophie would approve.

"This…is so beautiful…"Sophie breathed, while the girl who helped her put a veil over hear head.

"Sophie you look so beautiful…" Agatha added, marveled at her best friend's beauty.

"Thank you…this is it. This is the dress." Sophie decided, tearing up a little at her sight. Agatha clapped and the young employee cheered.

"Great! You look stunning, nobody is going to be able to look away from you, especially the groom," The employee commented, Sophie grinned.

"Thank you! Aggie, now we just need the bridesmaids dresses!" Sophie announced, Agatha frowned. She thought of a horrible pink dress in her mind…

"Please do that without me…." Agatha replied, holding back a groan. Sophie simply laughed.

Agatha doubted any of the bridesmaids would be pleased about it.

When there were two months left, the moment everybody was waiting arrived: the invitations were sent. Agatha went to her mailbox and saw a bunch of bills in there, but there was an extra white envelope. Agatha widened her eyes; Sophie had said the invitations had been sent, but she wasn't aware she would get it tonight.

As she made her way over the elevator, she tore open the envelope and took out the fine invitation. It had black swirls at the side and it was written in cursive, it read:

 _Mr. and Mrs. Lovelock_

 _Request your presence at the wedding of their daughter_

 _Sophie Lovelock_

 _To_

 _Rafal Blackwell_

 _Saturday the twenty-second of October_

 _Two thousand sixteen_

 _At six in the evening_

 _Via Aurelia, 481, 00165 Roma, Italy_

 _Please RSVP_

The elevator made a 'ding!' sound that snapped Agatha from her thoughts. Did she read this correctly? Was Rome really the real place? This had to be a joke, there was no way it was really in Italy, as in, overseas Italy. Agatha wasn't even sure if her passport hadn't expired yet! As she went into her apartment, she looked for her phone, and when she found it, she dialed Sophie's number immediately.

"Hello?" Sophie's voice came from the other side.

"Hi, um, I just got your invitation and I wanted to confirm if I read this correctly; is it really in Rome?" Agatha asked incredulously.

"Yes it is! Isn't that great? I know it's really extravagant, but Rafal and I decided it would be pretty romantic. Besides, we didn't like any of the venues we saw here in New York." Sophie confirmed, leaving a really surprised Agatha.

"Oh…well, that's interesting. I need to start looking for a hotel…"Agatha said.

"Silly! The place where we're getting married it's a hotel and a church! It's really cheap by the way, only $85 per night. Isn't that practical?"

 _It would be more practical if it was in the U.S…'_ Agatha thought

"Yeah…thanks for confirming that…" Agatha added, "Talk to you later, bye"

"Bye!" And with that, Sophie hung up.

Agatha rubbed her temples; a ticket for Rome wasn't going to be cheap. She could see the number fill her mind and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Her finances would suffer from this wedding; she just hoped something good would come out of this.

A few minutes later, her phone went off. It read Hester's name. Oh no. She must have gotten the invitation, and she definitely couldn't forfeit this wedding. She was a bridesmaid, if she forfeited, Sophie would try to kill her. Not that Hester really cared, but still…

"Hello?" Agatha said.

"Did you see the invitation? What the actual fuck is wrong with her?! A flight to Rome it's fucking expensive!" Hester angrily demanded. Agatha had to agree with her point.

"I know, I know…and she is serious…I just don't even want to think about it right now…" Agatha offered, she heard Hester inhale and exhale.

"Does she think everybody is as rich as her?! I swear, I could just stay here for all that I care" Hester complained.

"Oh come on, I know it's…ridiculous, but Sophie really wants you there! And you really don't want to mess up her wedding party arrangements…" Agatha trailed off. There was a long pause.

"Fine. I'll try to go, just because you asked me and I actually like you. Gotta go, bye" Hester hung up before Agatha could say 'bye' herself.

She sighed. They were definitely in for a treat.

After the fuss over the invitations were over, the agitated guests calmed down a bit. Agatha was still in shock, but she didn't say much about it. She did hear Anadil and Dot whine about the whole thing. Anadil was almost as pissed as Hester, while Dot just complained about the price, but added that Rome must be beautiful, so she was really excited.

"It will be so amazing!" Dot had said. Anadil and Hester had glowered at her.

One day, while Agatha was leaving work, she found Tedros waiting for her in front of the office. Weird. They did work together, but Tedros was in a much higher position than her. Besides, he usually left much later than her, what could he possibly want?

"What do you want?" Agatha asked bluntly. She didn't mean to sound rude, but it came out like that.

"Well, I want to propose something" Tedros replied, not helping Agatha's confusion.

"Okay…what is it?" She asked, frowning.

"Since we're both going to travel over to Italy, and we're doing so alone, why don't we schedule our flights for the same day? I mean, you haven't traveled that much internationally, but I have, and that could help. And, do you really want to spend 8 hours in a plane with nobody to talk to?" Tedros explained. Agatha mentally debated whether to do so or not. He did have a point about international flights….

"Hmm…that works for me. When would we leave?" Agatha asked Tedros.

"What about the 21st? One day before the wedding, or the 20th?" Tedros suggested, Agatha tapped her chin while she thought.

"20th, otherwise I will be exhausted on the day of the wedding." Agatha decided. Tedros nodded.

"When would we leave? 24th?" Tedros inquired.

"Yeah, 24th works. I don't want too much agitation…"Agatha uttered, while Tedros nodded in agreement.

"I think that's enough time for us to rest, go to the wedding, then rest from the wedding, and then leave" Tedros pointed out

"I agree" Agatha answered, feeling unsure of what to do next. Standing by herself with Tedros in the streets in the middle of the night was really strange to say the least.

"Would you like to go and get dinner?" Tedros asked out of nowhere. Agatha felt the blood rush to her face.

 _Be calm, be calm. It's_ not _a date_ Agatha needed to remind herself.

"I, I would love to" Agatha answered stupidly. So much for trying to sound calm and composed. Tedros smiled at her, which did not help Agatha's state.

"Great, there's this really good diner down the street, want to try it?" Tedros asked, Agatha nodded.

"Yeah, that's perfect" Agatha replied. _Be cool, be cool_.

"Then let's go and get my car and we'll head for dinner" Tedros offered, Agatha nodded and followed him.

Currently, Agatha was about to pass out. She didn't get crushes very often, and having one on Tedros was so…flat out weird. Agatha didn't know how it all happened, at some point they became friends and…well, she has a hopeless crush on him. She felt like a high-schooler again. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to spend 8 hours in a plane with him, actually, more than that, counting the hours they spent at the airport.

Dress fittings were Agatha's least favorite words. When Sophie announced she had the dresses for her party, there were only three weeks left. Sophie was running around to get everything to be perfect. She even hired a wedding planner, and even that poor girl was stressed out.

Agatha, Hester, Anadil and Dot all met up Sophie at the store, Dot being the only one that was excited. The other three didn't trust in Sophie's judgement. At all.

"I just hope it's not pink and puffy" Hester grumbled. Agatha nodded her head in avid agreement.

SO when Sophie showed up and handed them the dresses, Agatha was pleasantly surprised. It was a bright red, strapless short dress. It reached just above the knee, while the back was a little longer, and it was adorned with lace. Finally, a cute black sash was tied at the waistline and it had bow on the front. Agatha had to admit, it wasn't that bad, it was actually…nice.

"Oh Aggie you look so cute!" Sophie squealed excitedly, then said, "Are you three coming out or not?"

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Hester asked.

"Yes, you do" Sophie snapped. Hester begrudgingly left her fitting room, obviously uncomfortable in her garment.

"I hate it" Hester complained. Sophie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Too bad, you're wearing it" Sophie retorted, glaring at Hester. Hester glared back. Anadil and Dot came out a second later. Dot seemed pretty happy with it, Anadil was still unsure of it.

"It's…it's okayish" Anadil said, some disgust in her voice.

"This it's so cute! It actually looks good!" Dot cheered, looking at her reflection.

"It was really hard to find a dress in four different sizes to be honest…"Sophie commented, "but it was worthy!"

"Was it?" Hester asked dryly. Sophie completely ignored that comment.

"Well, I will keep them and you'll have them the day of the wedding. You can all change back into your clothes" Sophie said, and they all walked over to their respective fitting room.

They all left after they finished, even Sophie joined them. Sophie ignored all of Hester's complaints and just walked casually. Instead, she decided to hear the positive comments.

"I got to admit, the dresses are quite cute" Agatha told Sophie, the latter smiled widely.

"Why, thank you. I told you they were going to be cute."

The quintet all went their separate ways, knowing the following weeks would fly by.

Agatha's alarm went out loudly. She sleepily hit it, and it stopped. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock; 5:01, just in time. She was leaving today for Italy. She and Tedros agreed to meet by her apartment. Tedros would get them a cab and they would head out to La Guardia.

Agatha had been packed for two days, so she could just dress that day and leave. She put on a pair of black jeans, combat boots and a black and white striped shirt. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, took her keys and before she left, she gave her apartment a last look. She was ready.

She went down the elevator and exited the building. Tedros was standing there, a taxi behind him. He was wearing a jacket over a blue shirt and jeans, he looked like he barely slept. He managed to smile weakly at Agatha.

"Hey" He said, Agatha waved at him.

"Hi" She said, letting out a yawn. The taxi driver got out of the car and helped her with her suitcase. After they put it in the trunk, they got in the car and started driving.

"We're here, can you believe we're going to Rome?" Tedros asked Agatha, she shook her head.

"I can't believe Sophie it's getting married" Agatha replied. Tedros nodded.

"And to think we all met because I started dating her…weird" Tedros pointed out.

"And then you turned out to work for the same company as me talk about irony" Agatha commented.

"True, true…do you have everything?" He asked Agatha.

"I hope so" She replied, managing to put a grin on her face. Tedros grinned back and then rubbed his face.

"The day has barely started and I'm already tired" Tedros mumbled.

"I feel the same way. I'm not looking forward to this flight" Agatha confessed.

"I don't blame you" Tedros agreed, looking from the window to Agatha, "so, we'll be arriving at about 8ish to Italy, maybe later, should we try and see the city?"

"I don't know, I'll probably be super tired…but I've always wanted to see the Colosseum. I don't even think that's close by to the hotel" Agatha answered. She had wanted to go Italy, she just never expected it for it to go this way.

"That's nice. I've always wanted to see it too, Rome looks pretty interesting." Tedros agreed.

"Hey, thanks for coming up with this idea…I really wouldn't have liked to do this by myself" Agatha felt herself say. Tedros smiled at her.

"No problem. Let's just hope we can have fun"

"Yeah, let's hope"

They were definitely in for a treat.

 **What do you think so far? Is it okay? I hope it is! I just thought about this a while ago and finally got to writing it!.**


	2. Airports are a pain

**Hey guys! I'm back with the update for this one! I hope you can enjoy reading this chapter: it's pretty long! Also, the update for Imperfect Queen should be coming soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Agatha had only been on a plane twice: once, when she went to Miami, and the other time, when she went to Los Angeles. Both times had been because of Sophie's job, since the latter wanted her to be there.

Agatha didn't have anything against traveling, it was the airports that were her problem; they were too crowded, the security protocols were excessive, and she wasn't a fan of waiting. All of these weren't good at any time, but at 5:30 in the morning, it was worse.

While they were going to the airport, their taxi driver started talking to them.

"So where are you two going?" The man asked, looking at them through his mirror.

"Rome" Agatha replied shortly.

"Ahh, are you two going on vacations or something?"

"Oh no, a friend of ours is getting married over there" Tedros answered, the driver nodded. They didn't talk much afterwards. Other than making sure they had everything, most of the talking was about what to do at the airport.

They arrived at the airport a little after 5:30; the taxi driver helped them get their luggage of the trunk. Agatha insisted on paying him, Tedros protested, but it was to no avail.

"You got the cab and drove off your way to get me, I think I can at least pay for it" Agatha had objected.

When they did enter the establishment, it was already crowded, regardless of the fact that it was 5 in the morning. As protocol follows, Tedros and Agatha got in line and waited for their turn. The line moved, slowly but it moved. The two were fumbling already.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?" Tedros asked. Agatha went through her purse and found an extra one. He thanked her for it.

"Are you just going to let them take your suitcase or are you going to keep it?" Agatha asked. Tedros shook his head.

"They can take it. I don't feel like carrying this around" Tedros replied.

When they finally were called to the counter, the worker, a woman in her mid-40's helped them, giving them their boarding passes. They eventually weighed their luggage and sent it to the airplane directly. Both of them only brought one suitcase, but they dropped them off at the counter. That only left Agatha's purse, and the backpack Tedros had brought with him.

After that was done, they needed to find their way to security protocols. Agatha dreaded this part the most; it was invasive, there was also a really long line, and it was downright _annoying._ Or maybe everything was this early in the morning.

The line moved even faster than the other one, and in the background, you could hear the sound of people grabbing bins to scan their belongings, officers barking orders, and the usual families arguing over what to do next. As they neared their turn, Tedros grabbed a bin and they started putting their stuff in it, it wasn't that bad, other than the fact that Agatha struggled to take off her boots while standing. Other than their shoes, Agatha's purse and Tedros's belt, their bin was practically empty. Tedros went through the metal detector, while Agatha went right after him. Luckily, they just went through it without any trouble.

Agatha grabbed the bin with their stuff and also got her purse. The two of them sat on a bench and put on their shoes. Agatha had trouble putting on her boots, and at that moment, she regretted wearing boots today. After they were done with that, the only thing they needed to worry about was having the right gate to leave. And they still had about an hour to spare, which seemed enough at the moment.

"According to this, our gate is D10, and we're in front of…B6…that's not very close…" Tedros informed. According to a map they were looking at, Terminal B was pretty far from Terminal D.

"That means we need to start heading over there now" Agatha decided, studying the map in front of them. In that moment, panic crept over Agatha; she's heard of people that has lost their flights because they were too late. She was not in the mood to be one of those unfortunate people.

"Yeah, let's go" Tedros agreed. They started walking towards the right, rapidly walking and hoping not to run into people.

They passed massive crowds, several stores and restaurants, and had already passed a whole terminal.

Agatha had never walked so much in an airport. But of course, they had entered at a terminal way far from their correct one. It was the most stressful moment of their day, especially since they only had half hour before the plane left, and most planes start embarking about ten minutes before the time given.

Agatha stopped for a second and checked a schedule for the flights. Theirs was still on time, and the gate hadn't changed. After that, she kept walking.

After about half hour walking through half of the airport, Agatha and Tedros made it to the gate. They sat instantly in the first chairs they spotted. Tedros sighed in relief, while Agatha rubbed her temples.

"We made it…." Tedros managed to say, Agatha nodded. Walking from terminal to terminal had been quite the workout.

"It was a good decision leaving the suitcases over at the counter" Agatha commented. Tedros nodded his head.

"I guess we can sit for at least 10 minutes before they start calling on us" Tedros said, he stretched and leaned back on his chair, while Agatha checked the time on her phone: 7:19 AM.

Ten more minutes and they would be called to embark. Well, or just like ten seconds. The flight attendants started calling first class and seniors. Tedros and Agatha grabbed their belongings and stood again. They followed the line, which moved slowly, until they finally got to the flight attendant, showed their ticket and boarding pass, and were allowed to go. They went down the hall that connected the airport to the airplane, moving quickly among the other tourists. Agatha had to admit, she felt a sudden rush of excitement. Even though she had gone through very annoying procedures her and for Sophie's wedding, she was traveling to Rome. That was rather exhilarating! And finally, after so many months of Sophie babbling about this, they were boarding the plane. Eight hours away from Rome was nothing compared to three months.

When they boarded the plane, Tedros and Agatha started looking for their seats. It wasn't that hard to find, even though there was a lot of people around that area.

"Do you want the seat by the window or no?" Agatha asked Tedros.

"You can take the seat by the window" Tedros replied. Agatha nodded in response and took a seat. Tedros opened a compartment and put his backpack in there. After he was done, he took a seat.

"I just realized, eight hours in a plane it's a really long time" Tedros thought out loud.

"It is," Agatha replied, while she grabbed the blanket they had left on her seat, "that's why I am going to sleep for a while"

"Sleeping sounds like a good idea, but for some reason I can never fall asleep when I'm in a plane" Agatha quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Why not?" Tedros shrugged in response.

"Adrenaline, maybe?" He replied lamely. Agatha cracked a small smile at that.

"Right now, I need it. After all, I wouldn't mind sleeping for at least two or three hours" Agatha commented.

"Well, airplanes take a while before they even start moving, so it'll probably be more than eight hours" Tedros added. Agatha let out a groan.

"That's right…and we should be arriving at about nine, Rome's time." Agatha verbalized. Tedros nodded.

Much like they had said, the airplane took about half hour before it took off. After it took off, the safety video started playing. Agatha had already dozed off, while Tedros just looked at it, since he didn't have anything better to do.

Eight hours were truly a long time.

For about four hours, Tedros needed to find a way to entertain himself. He looked at the magazines in front of him, he went through his backpack, he tried watching the movie they were showing, but he stopped paying attention to it after ten minutes. He tried sleeping, but that didn't work either. He decided to try and see if his phone had any working networks: it didn't. Damn it. Tedros hoped that international plan he had paid for would work when they got to Rome.

And while he was bored out of his mind, Agatha was sleeping soundly. She had her head against the window and was slept. Tedros didn't know how she managed to sleep like that. He might have stolen a look or two at her. Not that she would ever know he did. Even if he did have a small crush on her, he had decided not to act on it, but sometimes he wondered why he didn't.

 _Maybe because if you ever hurt her, she would kill you. And Sophie would too._

Yeah, that was definitely why.

About 15 minutes passed and Tedros saw one of the attendants had a cart with her and was handing trays. During this hour of boredom, Tedros had realized how hungry he was, after all, he hadn't eaten anything today. Seeing as the stewardess was approaching him, he decided to wake up Agatha.

"Pssh! Agatha, wake up" Tedros whispered, while gently shaking her. Agatha stirred, then made a sound between a groan and a mumble, and finally opened her eyes drowsily.

"How long did I sleep?' Agatha asked, letting out a yawn.

"About four hours" Tedros replied. Agatha stretched and groaned.

"Really? We're only halfway there?" Agatha inquired.

"Trust me, the last hours have been really long" Tedros told Agatha.

"Well, there isn't much to do in an airplane, really" Agatha conceded. She threw the blanket under her seat.

"They played a movie, but it was so bad" Tedros complained. Agatha's mouth twitched into a grin.

"What was it about?" Agatha inquired.

"It was some Hallmark movie, well, it looked like it. This lady fell in love with some guy in like two days and I don't know it was really sappy" Tedros explained. He had found it so boring, but he was sure he heard sobs when the movie ended. He wondered if they were tears of happiness because that was over.

"Definitely sounds like Hallmark; Sophie once marathoned Hallmark movies, I told her she was wasting her time. I heard her crying with one…" Agatha trailed off, Tedros couldn't help but smile at that.

Just as he was about to say something, the stewardess came over and handed them each a tray with food, then she asked Tedros:

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take water" He asked. The young woman nodded and handed him a cup of water.

"And for you?" She asked Agatha. Agatha turned her head and replied:

"I'll just take Sprite" The stewardess handed her a can and then moved on.

Their dinner was a simple sandwich, a small portion of fruit, and a small piece of cake.

"I have to admit, the cake tastes weird" Tedros observed. Agatha looked at him:

"I think it's fine" She shrugged and ate hers in silence.

After a few hours, the captain delivered a message to everyone:

"This is your captain speaking, we are only 45 minutes away from Rome! We should be approaching the city soon. That is all"

"Well, after almost eight hours, we're almost there" Agatha said, looking out of the window.

"Thanks God, I don't think I can feel my legs" Tedros commented. Agatha laughed at that.

"I feel the same way to be honest…can you believe in two days we'll be going to Sophie's wedding?" Agatha asked. Tedros remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"…No, I mean, that's great! But it's just…strange. A friend of ours already getting married? It's like time telling me I'm running behind" Tedros objected. Agatha raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You're only 25, it's not that bad" Agatha assured, looking straight at Tedros's eyes.

"I know, it's just really strange. It feels like it was yesterday _I_ dated Sophie" Tedros told.

"Please don't speak of those days" Agatha mumbled. She remembered Sophie wanted Agatha to somehow set them up, and Agatha didn't even know Tedros, even if they worked for the same company.

"What did you say?" Tedros asked Agatha. She shook her head.

"I'm just happy she is finally getting what she always wanted, even though she's been so picky with everything…" Agatha voiced, thinking of all the ridiculous requests Sophie had had in the last months.

"It was ironic that I ended up in the wedding party, I didn't think Rafal would do that" Tedros expressed, Agatha grinned at him.

"Yeah, you do know why you're there, right?" Agatha asked Tedros. He grinned back.

"Because Rafal doesn't have too many friends, and Sophie wanted to have an even party. So she resourced to me," He chuckled, "but I don't care really"

"I knew I was going to be in it…always did. When we walk down the aisle, which bridesmaid is walking with you?" Agatha inquired, in attempt to make conversation. Like in any wedding, the bridesmaids walked down the aisle with a groomsmen; she got Aric, Rafal's best man, but she didn't recall who Tedros had.

"Anadil; which is better than Hester, I feel bad for Ravan" Tedros replied. Agatha smiled a little at that.

"Sometimes, I really can't blame Hester for being annoyed with Sophie's antics" Agatha commented. Tedros nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah…she's quite the character…" Tedros said.

They kept talking about the wedding, both proposed impossible scenarios that could ruin anything, it was mostly for the fun of it. Then they also talked about the last wedding rehearsal, which most likely, it would be a pain. In all, the plane kept creeping closer and closer to Rome. Eventually, they started to descend. Agatha felt a sudden pang of pain in her ears. Tedros didn't even feel pain, Agatha didn't understand how.

Pressure: the worst part about airplanes. Besides the bathrooms.

When the plane did land, Agatha and Tedros stood, glad to feel their legs again. Agatha grabbed her purse from the floor, while Tedros grabbed his backpack from the compartment above them. Slowly but surely, they got out of the plane, and headed for the dreaded immigration.

Immigration was a pain: there was a line almost as long as a mile, and the guy that attended them barely spoke English, which made it awkward for Tedros and Agatha, and they kept saying, 'What?' over and over, making them look like idiots that couldn't comprehend a word. Finally, they were approaching baggage claim, which also meant going to their hotel. Agatha couldn't wait to get there, she was exhausted.

"All we need is our baggage and we're set, after over 8 hours of airport fun" Tedros said sarcastically.

"I am so ready to go; how long can baggage claim take?" Agatha asked.

"Hopefully not too long, we just need to find the right place" Tedros observed.

They found it quickly, and as soon as the other suitcases started coming, both were eager to get their stuff and leave. It had been a long day, after all.

The baggage kept coming and coming, but it took a while before they even spotted their own. Agatha's came first; Sophie had once told her putting a sort of distinct ribbon would help identify it. Agatha listened and tied a blue ribbon on it. It looked kind of funny, but it helped her recognize it.

"There it is!" Agatha cried, pointing at it. She got it down from the baggage carousel, and managed to place it next to her. She hadn't packed that much, so it wasn't that heavy.

"Now we just need mine" Tedros declared, looking at the rolling baggage. It took about five more minutes before he spotted his.

"I think it's that one...'He said, squinting. When he realized it was his, Tedros grabbed it and got it down.

"We still need Euros…where can we exchange dollars for Euros?" Agatha asked. Tedros slumped.

"I…don't really know" Agatha sighed in reply. So close, just this one step and the would be gone.

After a little less than 10 minutes, they found a kiosk to exchange currency. They manage to put together 500 euros. Fortunately, Agatha had remembered to save some money to exchange. Tedros put in almost all the money he had in his wallet to contribute. After that was over, they could leave. Hallelujah!

"Let's get out of here" He said with a grin plastered on his face. Agatha grinned back.

"Let's go" All they needed to do was to find a taxi that would take them to their hotel. It couldn't be hard, airports were always swarming with transportation options.

As they exited the airport doors, both started looking for a taxi. There wasn't too much people around, so they hoped to find a cab quickly.

"Over there!" Tedros exclaimed, pointing to a line of taxis. They headed for the taxis. A group of middle aged men spoke in Italian while they stood in front of their respective cars. They turned their heads and looked at Agatha and Tedros.

"Need to go somewhere, kids?" A bald guy asked. He had a really thick accent.

"Yeah," Agatha said, pulling out the address. She had written it down on a post-it. "Right here"

"I can take them" Another guy said, He had slick black hair and a mustache. HE had an accent, but it wasn't as strong as the other guy's.

"Great" Tedros said, smiling. The taxi driver helped them get their baggage on the trunk, and then they got on the car.

Agatha laid back and rubbed her temples as she sighed. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. The wedding rehearsal was tomorrow, but there would be time to just relax and rest from today.

"Tired?" Tedros asked her. If Agatha hadn't been so tired, she would have retorted sarcastically. But she couldn't even bring herself to do that. She just nodded in reply, staring back at his blue eyes.

"Me too" He replied in a hushed tone. Agatha nodded, then turned her head and faced the window; it was already dark, but there was still so much people out in the streets. Rome was truly beautiful.

"Do you think we will have time to explore the city?" Agatha asked, her eyes glued to her window.

"Maybe tomorrow, the wedding rehearsal is not until 4" Tedros replied, looking at Agatha. She turned her head to face him.

"True…I guess we could" Agatha surmised, a smile pulling at her lips. Tedros smiled back at her.

"I hate to meddle in conversations, but are you having a rehearsal for _your_ wedding?" The taxi driver asked. Agatha and Tedros blushed really hard, they shared a look while Agatha stuttered.

"N-no! It's our friend's wedding. Not ours" Agatha clarified.

"Yes, what she said" Tedros agreed, still blushing.

"Oh…are you two dating?" He asked. Agatha almost dies of embarrassment. Even if she wished that happened, it wasn't the case. Luckliy, Tedros answered that one.

"Oh no! Just friends" The taxi driver looked at them through the mirror; Agatha was fidegeting, while Tedros looked at the window.

"It looked like it, especially from the way you looked at the young lady" The driver teased. Agatha could feel the heat rising to her face. Beneath all that embarrassment, she did wnder something: what kind of look was Tedros giving her? She shook her head dismissively.

 _He's seeing things. Tedros doesn't see you like that._

"Oh no…it's nothing like that…" Agatha jumped in, letting out a nervous laugh. Tedros shot her a weird look. She shot him a glare.

"Ah…my mistake" The taxi driver said, then dropped the subject.

When they finally arrived, Tedros paid the guy and they got their baggage. They were here! After hours and hours, they made it alive! Their driver wished them luck at the wedding; both of them thanked him and he left.

"We're here" Agatha breathed, staring at the hotel. It was a magnificent building; with an extensive driveway and bright lights illuminating it, there were front steps and to the sides, there were a couple of ramps. It had several windows and it seemed at least 4 stories high.

"I know…it's really nice" Tedros commented. Agatha agreed with him. They walked towards the door, and went up the ramps. Agatha was thankful for them in that moment. They crossed the doors and were encountered with a big, busy lobby; its walls were black, with a counter of the same color, the floors were tiled black and white also. Some plants had been put in some corners as a decorative tactic. It was really…posh.

Agatha and Tedros approached the counter, and they were greeted by a young woman; she had red hair, freckles and smile plastered on her face.

"Hello! Are you checking in?" She asked perkily. Agatha nodded.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked, Agatha nodded again.

"Yeah, it's under the name Agatha Woods" Agatha replied. The girl went through the computer and found it.

"Here it is! Let me get you a key…you room number is 307 by the way" The girl looked for it behind the counter and gave Agatha a key.

"What about you?" She asked Tedros.

"It should be under Tedros Pendragon" He replied. The girl looked through the system, and furrowed her brows.

"Sir…there's no reservation under that name…" She said. Tedros widened his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tedros asked, already panicking.

"There is no record of such reservation…did you make your payment?" The girl asked.

"Yes! I did everything I needed!" Tedros replied. Now he was on complete panicking mode. The girl kept looking and looking, but it was to no avail.

"Well…I am deeply sorry to tell you this, but since we can't find you, it is considered as if you have no reservation…and you can't stay here if you don't have a reservation. I am so, so, so ,sorry! It is the hotel's policy, and I can't do anything about it" The girl apologized. Tedros looked at her incredulously. Then, he turned his head and faced Agatha. She widened her eyes.

"Hey…could you do me a favor?" Tedros asked sheepishly. Agatha widened her eyes even more.

"Oh God…Tedros, why?" It was all she could say.

"Please Agatha, it's nearly 10 at night, I have no desire of looking around for a hotel. I'm begging you, can I stay at your room?" Tedros pleaded. Agatha frowned; she then blushed at the compromising situation. Sharing a room with Tedros…totally not awkward…she also felt really pissed. How can this happen?! He's a grown man for crying out loud!

Sighing in defeat, Agatha gave in.

"Fine. But you owe me one" Agatha responded. Tedros smiled at her brightly.

"I swear, I could kiss you right now" Tedros joked. Agatha blushed, but brushed it off.

"…No problem…" She said.

They got into the elevator after that. Agatha focused her eyes on her feet, trying to ignore thse situation.

 _Calm down, calm down. You're just helping him…no ulterior motives._

When the elevator opened its doors, they headed to the left. The hallway was carpeted and was also painted black. There was not a soul in sight. When Tedros spotted the room, Agatha inserted they key and opened the door/ She turned on the lights and scanned the room.

Oh no, no, no, no,no.

The room had a navy carpet, with a big TV a small closet, a small desk and a chair and the bathroom. But there was only one problem:

There was only one bed. Agatha could have screamed in frustration.

"Please tell me there's a couch somewhere" Tedros pleaded. Agatha looked horrified.

"I wish…." She whispered. Suddenly, she turned and faced Tedros, "Why did this happnen? How? _How?_ " She demanded angrily.

"It's not my fault! I swear, I paid!" Tedros defended himself. Agatha rolled her eyes and walked into the room. She took a seat at the edge of the bed, throwing her purse on the desk and leaving her suitcase next to the table. Tedros left his stuff on the same table and sat next to her.

"I don't know what to say, but I suppose you don't want to talk to me right now" Tedros assumed. Agatha sighed.

"Not really…take your side of the bed and I'll take mine. And don't even try and get close to me, or it won't be pretty" Agatha threatened. Tedros rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll stay away from you. It's not like I'll cuddle you or something" Tedros replied. Agatha blushed, but tried to hide it.

"You better not" She threatened, but it was a flat threat. She stood and started going through her suitcase, looking for her pajamas.

"Nice blush by the way, I can see how you feel about this situation" Tedros smirked. Agatha glared at him.

"Really? How do I feel?" She snapped. Tedros smirked stayed on his face. Agatha wanted to slap it off his face.

"From the looks of it, very embarrassed" Tedros assured cockily. Agatha hated him for being right.

"You forgot angry" She mumbled, "I'll go brush my teeth and change" She announced.

"You could just change right here" Tedros assured her calmly. Agatha slapped his arm, but Tedros just laughed loudly.

"You're a pig sometimes" Agatha retorted, slamming the door of the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then changed into her pajamas: a black shirt with black and white striped shorts. When she got out of the bathroom, she blushed intensely.

Tedros was casually standing there, just wearing boxers. Agatha had to retain from staring at his chest, or just him in general, and had to find a way to speak:

" _What_ are _you doing_?" Agatha demanded, Tedros looked at her puzzled, as if it was totally normal.

"What? This is how I sleep!" Tedros cried. Agatha just stood there. Speechless. What did she do to deserve this?

"I-I..I give up!" Agatha threw her arms up in defeat.

"What? It's not like it's a bad view" Tedros cockily affirmed. Agatha glared at him.

"Don't even try" Agatha said, annoyed at Tedros's exhibitionism. She laid on the bed and pulled the covers, "Talk to me when you're not half naked" Tedros laughed at that.

"You act like it's the worst thing ever" Tedros said, he then went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Agatha wanted to crawl under the covers. She wasn't sure she could take this for four days. Did Tedros really feel the need to show off? Did he really always do this or was he doing this just to annoy her? Agatha groaned loudly.

In the midst of her thoughts, Tedros left the bathroom and laid down next to her. He just pulled the covers and didn't say anything.

These would be very long four days.

* * *

 **And just like always, Agatha's luck is not the best...which is really fun to write...anyways, if you would please review, it would be stupendous!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Rome at its finest

**I know you all waited a long time, so I'll just cut through the chase!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For most of the time, Agatha didn't wake up very early on days when she didn't have to go to work. But today was the exception.

She drowsily opened her eyes and checked her phone. She read the time: 12:47. That didn't make much sense, but she remembered her phone had the U.S time.

Agatha assumed it had to be six in the morning, almost seven. If she remembered correctly, most European countries are six hours ahead of the United States, at least six ahead from New York. She rubbed her eyes, but then stood from the bed. She went over to the window and saw it was almost completely clear; it was definitely almost seven.

Agatha turned around and decided to take a shower. She went to the bathroom and let the water run as she went and got her clothes from her suitcase. As she knelt on the floor and went through her stuff until she pulled out an outfit from her suitcase.

When she looked over, she saw Tedros stirring. Agatha sighed: they really needed to solve their current…accommodations. She wondered if there were any rooms available at the time, maybe he could find something. Agatha rubbed her temples; it wasn't that she didn't want a share a room, it was the fact that it was so _awkward._ And Tedros, really? Out of all people? Agatha sometimes wondered how she managed to find herself in situations like this one.

Agatha eventually took her shower and got dressed; black shorts and a violet tank top would do, after all, she didn't have anything too fancy until 4:30.

While she was brushing her hair, she saw Tedros was stretching and then she saw him stand up. Agatha just continued to see from the reflection in the mirror, silently untangling her hair.

"Hey" Tedros said, rubbing his eyes. Agatha glued her eyes to her reflection.

"Hey…" She replied, not sure what to say.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" Tedros asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah…yesterday was a long day" Agatha said, finally turning around and facing him. She was obnoxiously reminded of the fact that he was standing in front of her half naked.

 _Just ignore that._

"Yeah…look, I know this whole situation is not what we wanted, but I don't think we have too much of a choice. I'm going to call the bank and see what happened with my payment; we'll go from there and see what they say" Tedros started. Agatha nodded.

"It's fine, really. It wasn't your fault, and Sophie really insisted on us staying here since the reception will be here, so it's not like staying at another hotel would either be easy or recommendable" Agatha added. Tedros silently agreed.

"Thanks, Agatha…" Tedros said, suddenly flustered. Agatha nodded, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Could you do me a favor, though?" Agatha asked. Tedros quirked an eyebrow.

"Could you please go and _get dressed for Pete's sake_ " Agatha had barely finished when Tedros burst out laughing.

"You're getting too worked up because of this" He said, still laughing. Agatha rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me regret this" Agatha threatened. Tedros just grinned at her.

"Alright, alright. I'll go take a shower and _then_ I'll get dressed" Tedros complied. Agatha rolled her eyes again.

While Tedros was taking a shower, Agatha entertained herself by seeing what the room had; she found a Bible in a drawer, as well as a directory and a menu for room service. She placed the menu on the drawer; it might be useful later. While she was going through a tourist guide, she heard a knock on the door. Agatha got up and went to get it. She assumed it was the cleaning lady, but she was wrong. It was Sophie. She had insisted for Agatha to text her and tell her room number. Agatha had texted her less than 5 minutes ago…

"Sophie? What are you doing here?" Agatha asked bluntly.

"Oh Agatha, I'm doing well too" Sophie rolled her eyes, then continued, "I was just checking how you're doing! How was your flight?" Sophie asked, and just as Agatha was about to reply, she heard something from her room.

"Damn Agatha! You took all the hot water!" Tedros exclaimed. Agatha blushed instantly as she saw Sophie shoot her a questioning look.

"I swear, there is a very good reason as to what he's doing here" Agatha objected, Sophie still started at her in a dumfound manner.

"And what is that reason, exactly?" Sophie questioned, as if suspecting the worse from Agatha.

"Well, you see, it's a really funny story…'Agatha started, ignoring Sophie's face, "it was like his payment was rejected by the hotel…and he needed somewhere to stay, and I wasn't going to deny him this…" Agatha explained. Sophie nodded slowly.

"Look Agatha, you know you can tell me everything, right?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie, I swear, this is the truth! It's the most far-fetched thing that has happened to me, but it is true!" Agatha objected. Sophie peaked inside and waved at Tedros. He was a little surprised to see her, but he waved back. Tedros decided to approach them at the door.

"Hey Sophie, what are you doing here so early?" Tedros asked. Sophie smiled at him.

"Just like I told Agatha, I wanted to see how you guys are doing" Sophie replied, "I hear something funny happened with your, ah, payment"

"Yeah…that was really unexpected. I can tell you that after 8 hours flying, that was not exactly how I wanted my night to go…" Tedros explained. Sophie nodded and smiled.

"Of course…oh, I wanted to let you know that the rehearsal has been moved to 5. So I'll see you at five!" Sophie announced cheerfully.

"Alright, thanks" Agatha said and nodded, "are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Of course I am! I can barely sleep, which is really bad for my beauty regime….but I still look as fabulous as usual, so no worries!" Sophie exclaimed. Agatha laughed.

"Sure you do…so where are you going now?" Agatha asked Sophie.

"Oh, I'll probably go back to my room. Rafal is still sleeping, so I'll just wait for him to head for breakfast" Sophie replied, her smile not leaving her lips.

"Sounds like a plan. See you at five then?" Tedros asked her.

"See you at five! Bye" And with that, Sophie left the hall. Agatha shut the door.

"Is it me or Sophie was not having the story from last night?" Tedros asked. Agatha shook her head.

"No, she didn't believe me either…" Agatha replied.

"Does she think we hooked up or something?" Tedros questioned. Agatha blushed at his selection of words.

"Uh, yeah…I think she, kinda does…" Agatha stammered awkwardly. She decided to glue her eyes to her shoes.

"Of course she does…" Tedros mumbled. Agatha raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head.

"You know how she is…"Agatha stated lamely. Tedros blushed a little in that moment. Agatha decided to get back at him in that moment.

"Are you blushing?" She teased.

"No, why would I be blushing?" Tedros retorted. Agatha smirked.

"Maybe because of what Sophie implied…" Agatha said casually.

"Why would I? Is not like it actually happened…of course, that can easily be solved but…" Tedros replied, winking at Agatha. Her face was burning at the moment. She hated herself for being speechless.

"What? No!" She exclaimed, obviously flustered. Tedros laughed in that moment. Agatha galred at him.

"You make it way too easy to tease you" Tedros grinned.

"You are a pain, why do I even hang out with you?" Agatha retorted.

"I guess because I'm very likeable" Tedros replied, still grinning. Agatha allowed herself to shyly smile.

"You want to get something to eat?" Agatha asked him, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm actually hungry" Tedros replied. Agatha nodded. She went and got her key and they left the room.

After they had breakfast, Tedros and Agatha decided to head out and explore their surroundings. Rome was absolutely beautiful; its roads were full with tourists, and they were still crowded just like New York's, but there was something very different and refreshing about it.

"Well, according to Google Maps, St. Peter's Basilica is not too far, should we go there?" Agatha asked. They had decided if they were in Rome, they were going to act like any other tourist and go places.

"How far is it?" Tedros inquired.

"Eh, about 30 minutes away" Agatha replied. Tedros nodded.

"That sounds like a plan, the basilica is pretty famous after all" Tedros replied. Agatha put her phone in her back pocket and they kept walking and talking.

"I think that's a bus stop," Agatha indicated, pointing to her right, "it could take us there"

"Or relatively close" Tedros agreed.

The bus did in fact take them there. The only downside was that it was packed. After they went down, Agatha was glad that was over. She had never been a fan of bus rides, especially when they're so full.

But it was worthy, because St. Peter's Basilica was quite the view. Agatha had always been a fan of historical sights, and this was no different; with its tall columns and ancient arches and windows. It was like ten thousand times more majestic than what she ever pictured. And not only it was a grand building, but it had been placed in a large and ample circular plaza, encompassed by marble columns. Finally, an obelisk with a cross at the top stood right in the middle of the plaza.

"Wow…" Agatha breathed. Tedros stood next to her, also staring at the building's beauty.

"It's…" Tedros started, but couldn't finish his own sentence. Instead, he stared at the building in awe.

"I think we can go into the church…right?" Agatha said after a while.

"I think so, we can just follow the other tourists" Tedros offered.

"I guess it could work" Agatha agreed, and they headed for the church. It wasn't a very short walk, but it wasn't too long either, and there wasn't an overwhelming amount of tourists, which was good, because congestion gets tedious at places like these.

While they walked, Tedros stopped about every five minutes to take pictures.

"I have an opportunity to be here and take pictures; I'll take that chance" Tedros claimed. Agatha just sighed. She took some pictures, but Tedros took twice as many as her.

When they did enter the basilica, there were larger crowds, but it wasn't overwhelming. The basilica was. Its ceilings were immensely high, and its halls were ample enough for over hundreds of thousands of people. Every wall was adorned with a sort of mural, or maybe there was a statue of a saint in that same corner, but there was not a single corner that went unnoticed. It truly was stunning.

"This place is _huge_ " Agatha observed, looking at the writings in the walls.

"I know…" Tedros agreed, looking over at the statues on his left.

They must have spent at least an hour in there; both of them went into every hall they found, and after a while, they started getting confused as to whether or not they had gone into that one.

"Are you sure we haven't seen that one?" Tedros asked Agatha.

"Yeah, that was the one we saw before that last one" Agatha insisted tiredly.

And since it was such a majestic view, a big portion of their time was taking pictures. Agatha was starting to feel it was an excessive amount, while Tedros just kept taking more and more, without any signs of stopping.

When they were about to head out, Agatha's phone went off. Loudly.

She took it out of her pocket, then her face contorted into a confused expression.

"Is it Sophie?" Tedros asked her. Agatha shook her head.

"It's…Dot" Agatha replied, clearly confused as to why she would be calling, "Hey Dot"

"Uh, hey Agatha. Look, I don't know exactly where are you or what are you doing but—

In that moment, another voice came from the other side of the line

"Can you just get to the point already?" It was Sophie, angrily demanding something.

"I'm getting there!" Dot exclaimed.

"Is everything alright?" Agatha said, exiting the basilica.

"Yeah, is just that there is an, ah…emergency" Dot said. Agatha quirked her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'emergency'?" Agatha inquired. Dot stammered and coughed for a second.

"Tell her already!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Fine! Sophie wants to know where you're keeping her wedding ring" Dot replied.

"It's in a pocket, inside of my purse. It's safe, I can guarantee it" Agatha assured. She knew it wasn't something so bad.

"She also wanted to know if you could give hers to Aric today at the rehearsal." Dot said.

"Uh…sure. I'll give it to him in a couple of hours" Agatha replied.

"Give me just a second" Dot replied. Agatha heard as she told Sophie.

"I'll just talk to her," Sophie said, "so is it okay if you do that?"

"Yeah, I think that should do it. Why do you want me to do that, anyways?" Agatha inquired.

"Oh, since Aric is Rafal's best man I feel he should have it already."

Agatha let out an 'oh', while Sophie just laughed.

"Agatha, do you even know how weddings work?" Sophie teased.

"I know how the big picture works, not the details" Agatha replied.

"Of course you do"

"Wait, before you go. Why did you make Dot call me?" Agatha inquired. Sophie laughed.

"Well, if I called you, you probably would've think it was because of something 'stupid', so I made Dot call." Agatha rolled her eyes, but she also blushed at the truth there was in Sophie's words.

"Alright then, I'll see you at five" Agatha said, changing the subject.

"Alright, bye" Sophie hung up with that. Agatha put her phone back in her pocket. She then looked to her right, and almost jumped when she saw Tedros next to her.

"You scared me" Agatha said.

"I've been standing here for almost like two minutes" Tedros replied. Agatha waved it off.

"If you say so" Agatha mumbled.

"Did you figure out why Dot called?" Tedros asked.

"Yeah, Sophie made her call me so she could tell me she wants me to give her ring to Aric. I didn't remember he even needed them." Agatha responded.

"I wasn't really expecting something very important, but I guess that does make sense" Tedros answered.

"Hey, do you want to go and grab lunch?" Agatha asked Tedros. He nodded.

"Would it be cliché if we went to eat pizza?" Tedros suggested with a grin on his face. Agatha grinned back.

"It would be, but I wouldn't mind." Agatha said, grinning. She started walking, when Tedros called after her. She turned around.

"Can you take a picture of me in front of the Basilica?" Tedros asked. Agatha didn't hold back from rolling her eyes.

"Don't you already have like 500 photos already?" Agatha retorted.

"Well, of the church, yes. But I want one of me in front of it" Tedros explained. Agatha sighed and rolled her eyes, again.

"Fine, give me that" Agatha said, Tedros gave her his phone. Agatha took the picture and handed it back.

"Can we go now?" Agatha asked him.

"Yeah, we can go" Tedros replied, grinning stupidly.

* * *

After they rode the bus back, Agatha and Tedros were walking the streets of Rome, looking for a place to eat. When they did find one, they needed to wait for a table, but eventually got there. The waiter led them to a table outside; it was quite nice, since it was sunny, but a little bit breezy.

"Wait, Sophie said the rehearsal is at 5, right?" Tedros asked Agatha, while waiting fir their food.

"Yeah…what are you supposed to wear to a wedding rehearsal? Anything formal? Or semi-formal?" Agatha inquired. Tedros shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought Sophie would have told you. I'll ask her later." Tedros replied.

"I mean, I have a dress that may work, I don't know…" Agatha said.

"It's so weird seeing you wear a dress. I mean, is not like you look bad in them, or anything, and is just really unusual" Tedros rambled on. Agatha just grinned at him.

"I know where you're getting at, you're fine" Agatha smiled reassuringly at him. Tedros smiled back at her.

Shortly afterwards, their waiter brought their food, and before they even realized it, they left the restaurant.

"Well, we have pizza leftovers. I don't even know when we're going to eat it" Agatha pointed it out.

"Right…are you a midnight snacker?" Tedros asked Agatha. Her lips twisted into a grin.

"Uh…sometimes" She replied, still grinning.

"It could serve that purpose" Tedros offered, a grin plastered on his face.

"You know what we should do?" Agatha said, changing the subject.

"What?"

"We should get a gelato. We literally just had pizza, if we get gelato, our circle of Italian clichés would be complete. Besides, I feel like having one" Agatha proposed.

"Sounds like a plan to me. What time is it, by the way?" Tedros asked. Agatha took out her phone and said;

"1:39, we can still waste our time for at least two more hours"

"I say we find that gelato place" Tedros decided. Agatha smiled to herself.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Tedros said. Agatha froze then shot him a look. They were currently sitting on a bench, in the middle of a park. They had gotten their gelato and simply decided to walk some more around the unknown streets. And now they were here.

Agatha sighed before saying; "Sure"

"You know how some people bet with a friend to marry them if they're still single by, let's say 30" Tedros started. Agatha nodded slowly, still looking at him oddly.

"Tedros, what are you trying to say?" Agatha inquired. Tedros sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I was just wondering, would you do that with someone?" He asked her. Agatha blinked and started at him for a couple of seconds.

"Are you sure this is just out of curiosity?" Agatha asked, a little bit freaked out.

"Yes, I swear" Tedros replied.

"I don't know….I, it would have to be someone that I'm relatively close with, but it all depends on the situation….why are you asking?" Agatha replied.

"I was just thinking about today and tomorrow, then thought that I don't have a girlfriend, and then I remembered one of my co-workers did that and they've been married for almost five years" Tedros explained. Agatha nodded slowly.

"Oh….would you do it?" Agatha asked him.

"Is kind of like you said, it depends on who it would be" Tedros replied, looking at Agatha. She nodded again.

"Any ideas on who you would pick?" Agatha asked. She suddenly felt embarrassed, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Well, it's not like I have many friends of the opposite sex that are single, so really, it probably would come down to you" Tedros revealed, not realizing what he had just said. Agatha stared at him wide-eyed. While realization finally crept on to Tedros and he widened his eyes in shock.

"Did I really just say that out loud?" Tedros asked, a bright red blush on his painted his face.

"Umm, you kind of did…" Agatha replied, looking away. A part of her was really flattered, and then another one was really flustered. There was a third one that just consisted of her internally screaming in confusion.

"Can we act as if I never said that?" Tedros asked

"Yeah…" Agatha agreed.

"Want to go back to the hotel?" Tedros suggested.

"I wouldn't mind"

The thought of Tedros saying that stayed on Agatha's mind for a while. A little bit longer than what it should've.

* * *

When it was about 4, Tedros and Agatha started getting ready. Sophie said they should dress up formally, which didn't come off as a surprise. Agatha settled for the only dress she had brought: a turquoise boat-neck dress, with an A-line skirt. It was simple, but it served its purpose. She decided it would be a good idea to put on some make up, so she just put on a little bit of lipstick and black eyeliner. Tedros put on a white, long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. By 4: 45, they were ready to head out.

Sophie had rented another room in the hotel for tonight, but that was for dinner only. The guests were supposed to be at the church where it would be held, then go there. Luckily, the hotel had a chapel, or church, hence the name Church Palazzo. Again, nobody was surprised by the section. When Agatha and Tedros got there, there was already some people talking in little groups.

"This is a really nice room" Agatha observed

"It is. Sophie has good eye for these kinds of things" Tedros added. Agatha agreed silently.

In that instant, they were greeted by Sophie, who was accompanied by Rafal. She tightly embraced both of them, while Rafal awkwardly shook hands with them. Agatha wouldn't say she didn't get along with him, but they weren't buddy-buddy. Even though they both understood the struggles of being close with Sophie.

"So glad you guys are here! And you're a little bit early, good! Agatha, did you bring it?" Sophie asked. Agatha nodded in response.

"Thank you! Now, if you would allow, I got to go call my dear wedding planner…who's still not here…" Sophie said, an edge of bitterness was heard.

This left Rafal, Agatha and Tedros standing awkwardly in silence.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Agatha asked Rafal, trying to break the silence.

"Well, obviously. I've been waiting for a while for tomorrow. Besides, I never really thought I would get married, so it is exciting" Rafal replied, a hint of a grin on his lips. Agatha found that slightly odd.

"I'm happy for you both, really, but I do feel bad for you in a way. I mean, Sophie's very high-maintenance after all…" Tedros commented.

"Tedros!" Agatha chided him, even if she silently agreed with him.

"What? Don't act like I'm lying!" Tedros defended himself.

"Well, you didn't even last with her a year, that goes to say something about you…" Rafal taunted, smirking arrogantly at Tedros.

"You should be thanking me…" Tedros grumbled.

"Now that you mention that, I wanted to thank you again for…ah, being part of my groomsmen" Rafal said.

"Oh yeah, no problem." Tedros replied. The three stood in silence again.

"Well, I'm going to look for Hester and the other two bridesmaids, if you could excuse me" Agatha said, extricating herself from the awkwardness in her own clumsy way. She saw Dot cheeringly waving at her. Agatha waved back at her.

Dot was standing with Hester and Anadil by the entrance. Dot was wearing a short, strapless lavender dress with sequins at the top. Hester wore a long-sleeved red blouse and a short black skirt, while Anadil wore a lone-sleeved navy blue dress that reached her knees.

"Hey Agatha!" Dot exclaimed. Agatha waved at the three of them.

"Hi" She said awkwardly.

"Did you hear what Sophie has in mind for tomorrow's hairstyle for us?" Hetser asked, cutting through the chase. Agatha frowned.

"No, is it bad?" Agatha asked. She usually feared Sophie's wardrobe and hair choices, and since she knew she was going to be the Maid of Honor, she knew she would need to succumb to Sophie's beauty ideals.

"She wants all of us to have curls." Hester sneered, "Having to wear a dress was bad enough, but a dress _and_ curls?"

"Even though it's pretty bad, at least she didn't pick pink dresses" Anadil reasoned. Agatha and Hester nodded in agreement.

"Well, pink is okay" Dot chimed in. She ignored the glances she received from Anadil and Hester.

In that second, Sophie's voice was heard across the room.

"Okay everyone! Thank you for coming, if we could get started now, it would be great!"

And so this began the rehearsal.

Sophie and Rafal decided they didn't have anyone for the flower girl, so that was skipped. As well as the ring bearer. Not having those two made the processional shorter, which also made the rehearsal shorter.

Sophie paired up every bridesmaid with their respective groomsmen: Dot and Hort first, then Hester and Ravan, followed by Anadil and Tedros, and finally, Agatha and Aric. It this moment, Agatha handed Sophie's ring to Aric.

"Why do I need this now?" He asked her.

"Sophie wanted you to have it today, don't ask why." Agatha replied.

They said this as Honora made her entrance. Since she was Sophie's stepmother, she got to enter first. Sophie allowed it, but she didn't look ecstatic with the woman's presence.

After all the other three couples walked down the aisle, Agatha and Aric got to do it. Since they're the maid of honor and the best man, they were last.

Finally, Sophie got to walk in with Stefan. Even though it was only the rehearsal, she was already smiling. She eventually got to the altar and they quickly ran through the ceremony.

They did it again twice, until finally Sophie was pleased with it. When it was over, they were headed for dinner.

The good thing about the hotel was that it had two restaurants, so one was utilized for tonight's purposes.

It wasn't decorated or anything, it was simply the usual place. But its regular appearance was quite enjoyable.

Dinner went by quickly; Stefan made a toast for Sophie and Rafal. Agatha was offered to do one, since she was the bride's best friend and all, but she declined. Aric was also asked to do so, but he also declined.

"I'm saving it for tomorrow!" Aric yelled from the back of the room. Rafal shot Aric a look all the way from the other side of the room.

At the end of the night, everybody ended up leaving in groups. Eventually, Agatha and Tedros stayed talking to Sophie and Rafal for a couple of minutes, which then turned into 45 minutes.

"Do you really think Aric's speech will be bad?" Tedros asked Rafal. The later nodded his head.

"I feel it's going to be very embarrassing for me, and he is very much aware of it" Rafal replied.

"Agatha, are you going to give a speech tomorrow?" Sophie inquired.

"No way. I don't do well in front of people and you know it." Agatha scoffed.

"Are you sure? I think we all want to know what you think" Sophie taunted.

"I will not give a speech, and you're not going to convince me otherwise" Agatha declared. Sophie rolled her eyes at her. Rafal let a small grin play on his lips. Agatha raised her eyebrow at him.

"Do you two do that a lot?" Sophie asked. The three of them were confused.

"Who are you talking to?" Tedros asked.

"Those two; while I was correcting the order of the procession you two shot a look of annoyance at each other. And I've seen it before too" Sophie accused.

"Well…it wasn't annoyance…it was…" Agatha said lamely, then she just gave up.

"You saw that? Well, we just do it when you're…being a little dramatic. Not that you were today, it was mostly out of habit." Rafal explained. Agatha nodded, while Sophie rolled her eyes.

"You complain about me, but you all love me." Sophie stated.

"We do" Rafal said, and then kissed Sophie's hand. She smiled at him.

"We should probably head out before you two start making out" Tedros decided. Sophie and Rafal shot him a glare. Agatha just snorted.

"Be happy you're not third-wheeling!" Sophie exclaimed.

"No but really, we should head out. We have a long day tomorrow" Agatha said, while standing from her chair.

The quartet exchanged their goodbyes, and Agatha and Tedros left for their room.

"I had fun today" Tedros said, as he unloosened his tie. Agatha looked at him as she unstrapped her shoes.

"Yeah, I did too" Agatha said, trying to restrain the smile on her lips.

"It was nice…well, tomorrow's going to be a long day…." Tedros observed. Agatha nodded.

"Yeah…I'll go change and then I'll go to sleep." Agatha announced. She grabbed her pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

"You do realize you could simply turn around and change here? It's not like I'm going to look." Tedros said. Agatha raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I don't really trust you" Agatha retorted. Tedros rolled his eyes.

"You're too paranoid" Tedros accused.

"And you're too much of an exhibitionist," Agatha replied, "so we're even"

She then shut the bathroom door, and found herself thinking about tomorrow.

It was going to be a tiring day, and it wasn't even her wedding.

* * *

 **Well? Was it worth the wait? Please leave a review!**

 **Also, huge thanks to the reviwers** **from last chapters: You guys rock!**


	4. Wedding day

… **Okay, I have a lot of explaining to do…I'll start by saying I am so, so, so,so ,so sorry! I know it's been over 2 months since I updated, but school was being really tough on me, and then I just didn't feel motivated to write. But, I made it! I wanna thank you for all your reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

Agatha was usually up by 8, in fact, she rarely overslept. Unfortunately, she overslept today. Out of all days.

She hazily opened her eyes, then took her phone to check the time; her phone read 10:47. Agatha cursed under her breath.

"Oh God, no, no, no" She said repeatedly. If it was just another day, Agatha would've been calm, in fact, she would've been pleased with sleeping that much. But today was Sophie's wedding day, which meant she had given Agatha a tight schedule.

And that schedule started at 11:00. Or if you must, 13 minutes from now. Agatha leaped off her bed and started looking for clothes like crazy. She slipped on the first shirt she found, then just slipped on a pair of shorts. She didn't even bother worrying about properly tying her shoes.

As she brushed her hair, she wondered why she didn't put alarm.

" _I should've done that, I shouldn't have trusted myself"_ Agatha thought. She checked her phone again, it was 10:53. Seven minutes. She just needed to leave.

In all her agitation, Agatha hadn't even noticed she was alone in the room. She assumed Tedros must've left for breakfast or something. In any case, Agatha took her phone and her key, and she headed out of the room.

Sophie said to meet at the hotel's presidential suite, which was in the 5th floor. Agatha impatiently waited for the elevator. She was surprised she hadn't received a call from Sophie yet. As the elevator's doors finally opened, Agatha saw Tedros' face behind them.

"Where were you?" Agatha inquired.

"I went to take breakfast, but I decided not to wake you up. Then I headed out for a walk." Tedros replied

"Oh okay, well, I'll see you later" Agatha said, stepping on to the elevator. Tedros raised his eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready"

"It's only eleven, there's still like 6 hours left for the wedding" Tedros argued.

"I know! But it takes a long time to get ready, especially when Sophie is the bride. I really gotta go, bye!" Agatha pushed the button on the elevator and the doors closed.

When she heard the 'ding!' she practically ran to the suite. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by Sophie.

"Where have you been!? I told you to be here at 11 or before, not after!" Sophie exclaimed, while she pushed Agatha into the room.

"I know, I know! My alarm did not go off!" Agatha objected. She saw Hester, Anadil and Dot, all sitting in different chairs, while a woman was working on curling Dot's hair already. There was another woman that was taking out makeup palettes from a bag. Overall, Agatha could already tell it was going to be chaotic.

"Do you only have two people working?" Agatha asked Sophie.

"No! There's 3 more in the bathroom, they're just getting their stuff ready. I'm not stupid, Aggie." Sophie assured.

It didn't take long before a woman in her 40's started working on Agatha's makeup. She had never cared too much about wearing makeup, in fact, it never took her more than 10 minutes to do hers. But this woman had already half hour working on hers.

"Work on the makeup first, then do the hair" Sophie had demanded the makeup artists, while the four bridesmaids got their makeup done, a pudgy woman in her thirties was doing Sophie's hair. She looked pleased with her hair so far, which was perfect.

"Sophie, how long should it take them to put on all the makeup?" Anadil asked.

"Um, about 45 minutes, why?" Sophie replied. Anadil visibly frowned, while Hester's perennial scowl intensified.

" _That_ long? Just for makeup!?" Anadil exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, I'm just asking 45 minutes of your life! The one time I ask you to do something and you're whining about it!" Sophie complained loudly.

"Sophie, you asks us to do you favors all the time" Agatha argued from the other side of the room.

"Not beauty related!" Sophie objected.

"And there's a reason for that" Anadil mumbled.

"I mean, is not that bad; we could've had to do something worse" Dot claimed. Hester glared at her.

"Dot, don't talk more than it is necessary" Hester ordered. Dot frowned at her.

After their makeup was done, the same person would start doing their hair. Sophie had specifically said to just curl their hair. Unlike her ornate hairstyle, they got something relatively simple. Agatha's hair took the woman 45 minutes to do, while Hester, Dot and Anadil had to spend an hour getting their hair curled.

"I still can't believe I'm getting my hair curled" Hester complained. Agatha had to stifle a laugh; Hester was the least feminine person she knew, and she was also the one person that care the least as to how she looked. Needless to say, seeing Hester with her hair curled was quite a show. She slumped in her seat and scowled the whole time.

On the other side, Anadil and Dot didn't have the same amount of consideration of Agatha, so the guffawed at Hester's hair.

"Shut up! You hair looks even worse than mine!" Hester barked lamely. Anadil and Dot continued laughing. Even Agatha laughed.

After their laughing fit ended, and Agatha's hair was done, she looked over at Sophie. Her hair had been completely curled, then a part of it was tied in a tight, high ponytail. Agatha had always heard how people said women glowed on their wedding day, and Sophie was no exception. It was as if her smile brighter, her eyes had a newfound spark in them.

The day Sophie had been waiting all her life had finally arrived. Agatha decided to take a seat next to her.

"Sophie, you already look so beautiful" Agatha commented. Sophie smiled excitedly at her.

"Thank you! You look good too! Who would know that you look good with curls?" Sophie replied. Agatha rolled her eyes. The curls looked obnoxiously ridiculous on her.

"Right….are you ready for today?" Agatha asked, even though she knew the anser.

"I was born ready for today," Sophie sighed dreamily, "Just think about it, at the end of today, I'll be a _wife_. I seriously can't believe this day is here! After all the heartbreaks that I went through, someone was brave enough to decide I was worth it. I mean, I knew I was, and still am, worthy, but you know, it's a big deal.' Sophie chattered excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't think I had ever seen you this happy with anyone else" Sophie nodded.

"Yeah…Rafal is pretty special; I know he's not perfect, but he makes me happy. I really love him, regardless of what all the tabloids use to say." Sophie gave an eye roll at the end. Agatha smiled at her.

"Like that one time a cover said you were cheating on him with that British supermodel?" Agatha said. Sophie laughed.

"Yes! And I was so annoyed, because at the time Rafal and I were at Bora Bora…that doesn't exactly yell a relationship in crisis to me" Sophie laughed.

"You must have a very exciting life in the tabloids" Agatha joked.

"Tell me about it!" Sophie exclaimed, then sighed, "But anyways, are you looking forward to the reception?"

"I have to admit I am, which is unusual for me" Agatha admitted.

"Agatha, you know I always had the greatest parties ever; this has to live up to my standards" Sophie assured.

"It must be pretty easy to live up to your standards when you and your partner are rich" Agatha pointed out. Sophie rolled her eyes. Agatha always teased Sophie about being the typical rich person; spending money on things they don't need.

"Talking about partners, how are things with you and Tedros?' Sophie asked. Agatha's face instantly colored.

"What do you mean?" Agatha asked innocently. She had never told Sophie she actually was into Tedros. That would imply a matchmaking plan from Sophie, and Agatha wasn't up for that.

"Agatha, I know you like him. You shouldn't hide it." Sophie winked at Agatha. The latter sat there, with her mouth hanging open.

"Right, right." Agatha said, not willing to admit such thing.

"Oh come on! I know you're stubborn, but you know I'm right" Sophie advised. Agatha rolled her eyes. She ignored Sophie's comment, even if it held some truth to it.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying, you're missing an opportunity here! You haven't dated someone in a long time, and you two would look so cute!" Sophie suggested. Agatha still looked mortified.

"Are you sure you don't want to discuss your love life, like you always do?" Agatha asked Sophie.

"Actually, yes! I have my vows here, give me a second," Sophie found a small piece of paper in the pocket of her pink robe and unwrapped it, "I was just wondering if you could keep this for me, then give it to me at the altar?"

"Sure," Sophie handed her the piece of paper, "can I read some of it?" Agatha asked, grinning.

"Fine. Just some of it." Sophie conceded. Agatha simply saw how long it was, the put in on her pocket.

"What time is it?" Sophie asked Agatha.

"It's 2:00." Agatha replied. Sophie gasped.

"We only have two hours left! And Dot's hair and my makeup is not even finished!" Sophie exclaimed, she was obviously panicking.

"Calm down, calm down. I'll go so you can get your makeup done" Agatha said, the makeup artist had been eyeing her weirdly this whole time. Maybe Agatha was thwarting the woman's efficiency.

Agatha headed to the spot where Anadil stood; she was done, all she needed to do was put on her dress, just like Agatha. In that instant, Hester stood from her spot, her hair was finally curled. Agatha and Anadil stifled their laughs. Hester glared at them.

"So, should we put on our dresses?" Agatha inquired. Anadil shrugged.

"I guess we could…" Hester mumbled.

"Sophie! Where are our dresses?" Agatha cried. Sophie saw them through the mirror's reflection.

"In the closet, they all have your names on them. The shoes are there too, but it's up to figure out which ones are whose." Sophie replied.

The three of them ventured into the room's walk-in closet; it was huge, with several shelves, some even had jewelry. Agatha wondered why a hotel would have something like that, but she decided to focus on what they were looking for.

"Found them!" Anadil called. She held the three dresses out, all had a sticky note with the respective name on it.

Agatha took hers; the red, short strapless dress wasn't bad at all. It was sort of…cute, actually. She was pretty sure that was the unpopular opinion among the bridesmaids.

They diligently changed into the red dresses, helping each other out zip them up. Luckily for them, Sophie let them get heels that weren't so high, since none of them could manage to walk in high heels. Yep, the red Mary Janes were perfect for today.

The three stood in front of a mirror, speechless.

"Well, I've never looked this pretty.' Anadil said caustically.

"That's for damn sure" Hester rolled her eyes. As they all looked at their reflection, Dot came in.

"They're finally done! I don't know why they took so long!" Dot hurried to get her dress of the closet. She received help while putting it on, which also earned her comments from Hester.

"It would be easier to zip it up if you weren't this fat!"

"Can you just zip up the dress!?"

After the four where done, they left the room, well, the closet. Sophie gasped at their sight.

"Wow! Even Hester looks pretty today!" Sophie commented. Hester shifted angrily and uncomfortably in her dress.

As the makeup artist finished with Sophie, the moment every brides awaits finally arrives. She could finally put on her dress.

Agatha helped her slip on the mermaid dress; they struggled to get it on, but they managed. Agatha groaned when she saw the back of the dress.

"Sophie, who buys a dress with laces at the back instead of a zipper?"

"Hey, it's my day! When yours comes, you can complain" Agatha sighed and tied it tightly. Once she was finished, Sophie was done.

"Well, how do I look?" Sophie asked, smiling brightly. She received the looks of four speechless women.

"You look so…flawless" Dot said. Even Anadil and Hester agreed with her. Sophie decided to go see for herself; when she saw her reflection, Sophie's eyes welled with tears. She started fanning her eyes.

"I look so beautiful" Sophie breathed, still fanning her eyes.

In that instant, a knock was heard on the door. One of the makeup artist got it; it was a man in his forties, with brown hair and a green eyes, clad in black and a camera hanging from his neck. It was pretty obvious who it was.

The photographer greeted Sophie before everyone else. Sophie introduced him as Nicholas Rosseau, a French photographer that had done some of Sophie's best shots. Nicholas took several pictures of Sophie by herself, then took some candids of the bridesmaids, and a group picture.

"If you could all smile it would be great…please" Nicholas almost got his way, since Hester decided to ignore him.

"Oh God! It's 3:06, you need to start heading out _now._ I'll go later _"_ Sophie announced. And so the quartet headed out. Luckily, since they could be seen by guests, they could take the elevator.

"You guys go to the front entrance" Sophie had said. So they saw no other choice. As they approached the entrance, they saw five guys, all dressed up in matching black tuxedos. They had found their people.

The wedding party shared their greetings, while they all shared their opinions on being here. And some guys laughed at Hester's hair. Hester let out some obscenities that shut them up. Agatha ended up talking to Rafal and Tedros; both of them looked pretty sharp. It was definitely a strange day, since Rafal had smiled _twice_ already. Apparently he was happy. Good.

"Are you nervous at all?" Tedros asked him. Rafal shook his head.

"Not really, the good thing about Sophie is that she's always wanted to get married, so she won't leave me at the altar…that eliminates one of the possibilities of what could go wrong."

"What about you?" Agatha asked. Rafal glared at her.

"I'm not that stupid to bail on the one person I love" He replied dryly.

"Good answer" Agatha replied, imitating Rafal's tone.

"How long did it take you guys to get ready?" Tedros asked Agatha.

"About 4 hours" Agatha replied. Rafal and Tedros laughed.

"It took us like an hour and a half" Tedros snickered. Agatha rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think it was worthy, because you won't be disappointed with your bride" Agatha told Rafal. He smirked.

"I bet she looks great, just like always—Aric, what the hell are you doing with my vows?!" Rafal groaned in frustration as Aric waved around his vows. He walked over there to retrieve them, leaving Agatha and Tedros by themselves.

"You look very pretty" Tedros told Agatha. She blushed the same shade as her dress.

"Thank you…you look very nice too" Agatha replied. Tedros smiled at her.

"I know I do" Tedros affirmed cockily. Agatha rolled her eyes. She then started thinking about what Sophie had told her. Could Tedros really be into her? She shook off the thought.

"Are you ready for today?" Agatha asked him.

"Yeah, I like weddings," Tedros shrugged, "I don't know why"

"Well, this one is kind of a big one, since it Sophie's" Agatha pointed out. Tedros nodded in agreement, then grinned.

"It literally is going to be big; Sophie doesn't seem to understand the meaning behind the words 'simple', or 'small'" Agatha smiled in response.

"I remember her Sweet 16 were _huge_. I can only imagine what her reception is going to be like…" Agatha trailed off.

"It'll be good…hopefully" Agatha laughed at that.

"I know Sophie, she won't let anything bad happen today out of all days" Agatha assured. Tedros nodded in agreement.

As the time went by, the wedding party arranged itself into the correct order of entrance, a task that proved to be tedious, due to the fact that nobody remembered clearly where they were supposed to be.

"When are we supposed to enter?" Hort asked impatiently.

"Does it look like any of us know?" Anadil retorted.

"Well, seeing as Rafal left like 5 minutes ago, and we're supposed to enter after the goom, I would say any time know." Hester added, rolling her eyes at everyone. All of them let out an 'oh!'

"What are you two waiting for? Go!" Agatha ordered. Hort and Dot followed Agatha's order and entered the church, then Hester and Ravan went in, followed by Anadil and Tedros, until Agatha and Aric finally entered.

The church was full of friends and relatives, all who smiled at the ongoing wedding procession. As they approached the altar, Agatha spotted their wedding officiant; an old man with graying hair and an equally graying beard. Rafal stood to the right of him, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Now, as Agatha found her place next to Hester, it was the big moment. Even Agatha felt nervous in that instant.

The church doors opened, and everyone stood in that second, craning their necks to see the bride.

Sophie entered, the rhinestones in her dress caught the light and shone brightly. Sophie smiled brightly as she walked. Agatha had never seen her looking as radiant today. Stephan walked with her, smiling at his daughter.

Agatha tore her eyes from Sophie, and looked over in Rafal's direction; he was currently smiling at Sophie in a warm manner, but at the same time, it was as if he was stunned with her beauty.

As Sophie made her way to the altar, she kissed Stephan on the cheek, and handed her bouquet to Agatha. It was needless to say Sophie's smile grew as she stood there, holding hands with Rafal.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Sophie and Rafal in holy matrimony…" The priest started, he went on to emphasize the importance of marriage, and the duties both have to fulfill. Agatha could feel herself zoning out, but tried to remain focused. She looked over to the groomsmen side, and noticed how some were just flat out distracted.

"Now, it's time for the vows, if you could please stand." The priest announced, snapping Agatha out of her trance. Sophie turned to her, Agatha fumbled for Sophie's vows, but eventually handed them out, while Aric looked in his pocket for Rafal's.

Sophie and Rafal exchanged a quick glance, as if they weren't sure who would go first. Sophie did. Agatha wasn't surprised, to say the least.

"I had always wanted to get married, and that is no secret to anyone," Sophie started, earning a few chuckles from the wedding party, "but more importantly, I wanted to fall in love. And when you came along, I would've never guessed you were going to become such a big part of me, but I'm glad you did. Rafal, I love you so much, and I am so ready to spend the rest of my life with you." Sophie finished there. Rafal smiled at her brightly, while Sophie fought back tears.

"I never really knew how my life was going to go down, I never even really gave thought to getting married when I was younger. Until I met you. Sophie, you are like that missing piece that I looked for so long; I've never been happier with anyone as I have been with you. I love you Sophie, much more than I thought it was possible." Rafal said, as Sophie fanned her eyes to avoid crying.

"Now, Rafal, if you could repeat after me, 'I, Rafal'" Rafal and Sophie both exchanged their vows, the priest was finally getting to the part of the 'I do's"

'Do you take Sophie as your lawful wife, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?" The priest said.

"I do" Rafal replied, gazing intensely into Sophie's eyes.

"'Do you take Rafal as your lawful husband, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do" Sophie replied, her eyes never leaving Rafal's. In that moment, Aric handed over the rings.

"Rafal, please repeat, 'with this ring, I thee wed"" The priest requested.

"With this ring, I thee wed" Rafal repeated, slipping the ring into Sophie's delicate finger.

"Sophie, 'with this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed" Sophie said. The priest stepped back and announced:

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" As the priest said that, Rafal and Sophie smiled at each other; Rafal grabbed Sophie's face and gave her a deep kiss. The room exploded in loud cheers.

Sophie and Rafal starting walking out of the church, holding hands. This meant Agatha could start going; she glanced over at Aric and signaled him to move. He nodded curtly at her.

As they exited the building, the photographer met them outside of the building.

Agatha had never taken so many pictures in her life as she did that night; they took pictures of her with Sophie and all the bridesmaids, then just the bridesmaids, one with her and Sophie, finally, all the bridesmaids with the groomsmen. And it took forever, since they all needed to be in certain order, or a particular pose.

" _Seriously, why so many pictures?_ " Agatha thought; her feet were starting to ache from standing for so long.

Eventually, when the pictures were over, everyone finally headed out to the reception. Luckily, the reception was in the same building as the church.

"I have to admit, it was a good idea from Sophie to find a place that had a chapel and a room for the reception." Agatha thought out loud.

"Yeah, what wasn't such a good idea was the amount of pictures…" Anadil complained. Agatha agreed with her.

"I'm honestly glad we don't have to do this often" Hester thought out loud.

"What? Dress up? Take pictures for like an hour?" Agatha suggested.

"All of the above" Anadil replied dryly. Hester cracked a smile.

"I don't have a problem with either, really, but it took _so_ long" Dot complained.

"Yeah…I'm hungry, are they having a buffet or no?" Anadil asked. Agatha shrugged, knowing the question was directed to her.

"I'm not sure…but I am _starving_." Agatha said. She could feel her stomach grumbling ever since the ceremony.

"I hope is a buffet, that means you can get seconds, and you don't have to wait that long," Dot said.

"Here's for a good reception" Agatha mumbled.

"Without nosy photographers" Hester added. Agatha smiled at that.

She was sure it would be fun.


End file.
